La historia detrás de sus ojos
by Littlebunny23
Summary: Bella siente que es incapaz de seguir con su vida luego que la tragedia la marcara, pero una buena acción la impulsara a seguir, para poder cumplir sus buenas intenciones terminará trabajando para los Cullen, sin querer conocerá a un hombre que despertará en ella sensaciones que han estado dormidas por mucho tiempo y descubrirá que aquella familia oculta un secreto...
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1: tratar de seguir…_**

Pujó por última vez y sintió como su cuerpo expulsaba a la criatura que su vientre había abrigado durante 9 meses, se sentía muy débil, escucho un llanto pero este fue apagándose y todo se volvió negro e incomprensible para ella cuando volvió en sí, estaba llena de cables y tubos y no sabía nada de su bebé. Quiso hablar pero un tubo cruzaba su garganta. Miró a Mike, su esposo, el lucia preocupado…  
>Nadie le decía nada de su bebé y ella supo que algo no andaba bien, intentó con desesperación arrancarse todo, puesto que quería saber dónde estaba su niño…enseguida los doctores vinieron y la sedaron, quedó inconsciente una vez mas y al despertar nuevamente no tenía tubos ni cables, tampoco noción del tiempo, busco a Mike y allí estaba a su lado.<br>- El bebé – dijo con la voz ronca y con dolor al hablar.  
>- Bella no, no lo intentes, no debes hablar – dijo él con su mandíbula temblando como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.<br>- Mike el bebé – insistió.  
>Él se echo a llorar y el corazón de Bella se destruyó por completo…<br>- Mike mi bebe! Mike! – se desesperó.  
>Una vez más los doctores acudieron y la sedaron…<br>Su bebé había muerto pocas horas después de haber nacido por una falla en su pequeño corazón, Bella jamás pudo superarlo, se deprimió muchísimo y su vida comenzó un espiral hacía el mismísimo infierno.  
>- Bella no puedes seguir así – dijo su amiga Rosalie…<br>- No me interesa nada Rose, entiéndelo, mi vida se termino cuando Alan se fue – dijo echándose a llorar desesperadamente…  
>- Bella han pasado cuatro años, no quiero irme a Colorado sabiendo que no vas a estar bien…<br>Bella nunca había podido levantarse de el golpe devastador que la vida le había propinado, Rosalie era la única familia que le quedaba puesto que ella no tenia padres y su marido había huido con otra mujer alegando que la muerte de su hijo era culpa de la madre de la criatura.  
>- Estaré bien Rose…<br>- No, no lo estarás, ven conmigo a Colorado, le pediré a mi jefe que te den un lugar, piénsalo, tal vez así puedas distraerte un poco, hazlo por la memoria del pequeño…  
>Bella no quería alejarse de su hogar todos los días ella visitaba el cementerio y le dejaba rosas blancas a su pequeño y si ella se iba se alejaría de su hijo.<br>- No puedo…no quiero.  
>- Por favor…<br>- No, ya dije que no!  
>Bella iba de camino al cementerio como todos los días y se cruzó al pequeño Taylor, él al verla se apresuró a alcanzarla, casi se cae cuando su pequeña muletita se trabó en las baldosas del suelo.<br>- Puedo acompañarte a ver a Alan? – preguntó.  
>- Por supuesto, cómo va la pierna?<br>- Hoy duele menos que ayer…  
>- Nunca me dijiste como te hiciste eso – observó Bella..<br>- Nací así – dijo sin más…  
>Se adentraron al cementerio y luego de subir una colina llegaron a la tumba de Alan, Bella dejo las rosas en la lapida, su corazón se contrajo y las lagrimas salieron sin control…<br>- No llores – le pidió el niño – sabes ese niño es muy afortunado, es muy amado, si bien el no está contigo puede sentir todo el amor que le das y de seguro está feliz.  
>Isabella sintió como una caricia en su alma tras las palabras de aquel niño. Taylor se quejó varias veces en el camino, su "pierna" dolía…<br>- Nunca fuiste a un doctor?  
>- Si, mi abuela me llevó a uno y dijo que si me abrían y me acomodaban los huesos, dejaría de doler, pero salía muchísimo dinero, y somos muy pobres…<br>- Ya veo – dijo ella con mucha tristeza, en ese momento hubiese deseado tener dinero, Taylor tenía apenas 3 años más de los que tendría su hijo, y en cierta forma la compañía del niño la calmaba.  
>Al llegar a su casa Bella se puso a pensar una manera posible de ayudar a Taylor, pensó en que tal vez si trabajaba ella podría reunir el dinero y pagar la operación.<br>Llamó a Rosalie esa noche y le dijo que quería ir a Colorado. Lo haría para ayudar a ese pequeño que la ayudaba a ella tantas veces, aun sin saberlo.  
>- Bella me da gusto que estés aquí – dijo Rosalie en el avión – su amiga se encargo de comentarle todos los detalles de su nuevo empleo.<br>Iremos a la finca Cullen, mi jefe Jasper es el hermano del medio de tres…él y su esposa irán a vivir allá para cambiar de aires, ella está un poco traumada, no puede concebir y eso la está afectando y Jasper quiere que ella se reponga, acaba de ser transferido a un nuevo hospital.  
>Al llegar Bella quedo impresionada con la inmensidad de aquellas tierras, era hermoso.<br>- Que tal el viaje Rose? – la saludo Alice.  
>- Bien, gracias, ella es Isabella mi amiga.<br>- Mucho gusto – saludo Alice estrechando su mano - Pasen los muchachos están adentro con el pequeño Alexander.  
>Bella y Rosalie entraron a la sala de la gran casa, olía madera de pino lustrada y era de colores cálidos, muy bien decorada, allí había sillones en donde se encontraban tres hombres, uno rubio de estatura mediana, uno robusto y moreno, y el último de cabello cobrizo con un niño en brazos, el pequeño era rubio como el sol de mejillas sonrojadas y unos preciosos ojos azules, era hermoso, seguramente Alan hubiese sido igual de perfecto, el corazón de Bella se aplastó y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.<br>- Ellas son Bella y Rose – dijo Jasper – serán nuestra nueva ayuda, La señora Stone estará encantada, ya no tendrá que hacer todo sola.  
>- Caballo! – dijo el pequeño.<br>- Mas luego Vaquero, hay que saludar – dijo Edward.  
>- Permíteme – dijo el mas grandote – Ya conocen a Jass y a Alice, él es mi hermano Edward y el pequeño es Alexander mi sobrino, y yo, soy Emmett.<br>- mucho gusto – dijeron las dos a coro.  
>- Bueno es mejor que vayan a instalarse, hoy pueden tomar el trabajo con calma, mañana cuando ya conozcan mejor el lugar, nos pondremos exigentes – bromeó Emmett.<br>Las jóvenes se instalaron cada una en su cuarto, Bella observaba la vista al jardín, Allí estaba Edward con el pequeño.  
>- Es guapo verdad?<br>La voz de Rosalie la sobresaltó.  
>- Estaba mirando al pequeño…sabes? Alan sería del mismo tamaño.<br>- Lo sé – dijo ella poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga, la quería demasiado y daría lo que fuera para que dejara de sufrir por aquello.  
>Al día siguiente Bella conoció a la señora Stone que le explico la dinámica de su trabajo, prácticamente debía ayudar con la limpieza y el lavado.<br>Cuando bajó a servir el desayuno se encontró solo con Alice, Edward y Alexander en la mesa.  
>- Desayuno para tres por favor – dijo Alice – como veras los demás se fueron a trabajar.<br>- Enseguida – dijo Bella sirviendo el café.  
>- Me pasas el azúcar? – pidió Edward.<br>Al pasarle el recipiente con la azúcar los dedos de ella rozaron los de él y Bella sintió una descarga eléctrica por su espina dorsal, lo que la obligó a clavar los ojos en él. Edward la observó con sus ojos felinos y ella se estremeció.  
>Terminó de servir rápido y se alejó de allí a toda prisa…Jamás en estos cuatro años había sentido un estimulo semejante.<br>- Isabella… - la voz masculina la tomó por sorpresa.  
>- Solo Bella – respondió un poco intimidada.<br>- Bella…podrías quedarte con Alexander un momento? Alice debe salir, Su tía Irina debería haber llegado ya, pero se retrasó, y hoy la niñera no podrá venir…  
>- Si señor Cullen.<br>- Muchas gracias, iré por él.  
>Cuando Edward volvió traía al pequeño en sus manos, se lo pasó a Bella y su corazón dio un vuelco sin poder evitarlo estrechó al pequeño en brazos y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo Alexander se acomodó en aquel abrazo. Edward la observó extrañado, a su hijo no le gustaban los extraños, pero Bella parecía serle totalmente familiar.<br>Bella sintió una calidez y alivio que necesitaba desde hace tiempo...su bebé, sería igual de precioso que aquel niño, se sentiría igual de maravilloso sostenerlo en brazos.  
>- Debo irme – dijo Edward con suavidad – creo que podrás arreglártelas, estoy seguro que serán solo unos minutos.<br>- Si…no se preocupe…yo cuidaré de él.  
>Edward se fue minutos después, y Bella quedó con el pequeño, estaban ambos tirados en la alfombra jugando con bloques.<br>- Haré una casa – anunció el pequeño…  
>- Te gustan los bloques? – preguntó ella totalmente embelesada.<br>- Si, papá me regaló muchos…  
>- Construye una casa – le ordenó el pequeño pasándole unos bloques…<br>Bella le obedeció encantada, luego de eso pintaron algunas páginas del libro de colorear, el pequeño Alexander comenzó a frotarse los ojos.  
>- tienes sueño? – preguntó Bella.<br>- Si… - dijo el pequeño lanzando un bostezo.  
>- Ven – le dijo ella meciéndolo en sus brazos hasta que quedó dormido.<br>Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y pensó que era Edward, pero la idea se desvaneció al ver a la mujer rubia de bata blanca que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
>- Quien eres tú!? – preguntó – y quien te autorizó para poner tus manos en mi sobrino!?<br>- Soy Bella, soy la nueva empleada…  
>- Mira, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado quien seas pero suelta a Alexander! – dijo a toda prisa quitándole al pequeño, lo hizo de manera tan brusca que la sacudida despertó al niño que comenzó a llorar asustado.<br>- Irina! – Gritó Edward – me puedes explicar qué demonios sucede? No trates así a Bella.  
>- Lo mismo quiero saber yo! Como demonios dejas a mi sobrino con una extraña! No sabes que podrían secuestrarlo!? Ella es nueva, no sabemos nada de ella y tú le dejas al niño como si la conocieras de toda la vida.<br>- Irina no exageres! – le respondió Edward aun más molesto.  
>Alexander seguía llorando sin control…Irina comenzó a inquietarse.<br>- Pídele disculpas a la muchacha, Irina! Irina!  
>Pero la rubia ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba con el niño en brazos…<br>Bella no entendía la reacción de aquella mujer, pero sin querer parecía haberse ganado una enemiga…

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos los lectores, me presento soy "littlebunny23" acabo de comenzar a escribir esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y puedan acompañarme a lo largo de las publicaciones, si les gusto o no por favor dejen su comentario con la critica constructiva, me ayudan a crecer en una de mis pasiones que es la escritura, nos leemos en una próxima publicación, y desde ya gracias por el tiempo invertido en leer mi historia...  
>Littlebunny23<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Edward el mujeriego**

- No voy a permitir que otra mujer que no sea la autorizada se acerque a Alexander! – gritó Irina.  
>- Escucha, creo que estas sobre exagerando un poco las cosas, Bella es nuestra empleada, tenemos todos sus datos…<br>La conversación sonaba agitada en el despacho de Edward, Bella no quería escuchar pero era imposible si esos dos no bajaban la voz, ella se encontraba sacudiendo el polvo de algunos cuadros en el pasillo que daba al despacho.  
>- No me importa Edward, le prometí a mi hermana en su lecho de muerte que protegería a mi sobrino con uñas y dientes…<br>- Irina, nadie quiso hacerle daño a Alex, mételo en tu cabeza!  
>- Eres un ingenuo! Un estúpido! – le grito.<br>- No voy a permitirte que vengas a faltarme el respeto en mí casa!...  
>- Lo siento cariño, oye yo…sabes que te quiero mucho…<br>- Irina olvídalo! Sabes que, tengo una terrible jaqueca, quiero descansar…retírate.  
>La mujer salió dando un portazo no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fulminante a la pobre Bella… Edward salió al pasillo encontrándose con Bella.<br>- Podrías por favor traerme una aspirina?  
>- Si…. – torpemente caminó tropezando con la alfombra, de no ser por los brazos de Edward habría besado el suelo.<br>- Estas bien? – le preguntó aun sosteniéndola en brazos  
>La descarga eléctrica que sintió la sacudió desde la cabeza a los pies…su mirada enseguida se conectó con la de él.<br>- Parece que alguien está un poco torpe hoy – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.  
>- Señor, tiene una llamada – La cara de Rosalie era un poema.<br>- Gracias, atenderé en mi despacho…Isabella consígueme una aspirina por favor – dijo encerrándose en su oficina.  
>- Bella qué demonios pasó!? – dijo Rosalie…<br>- Nada, tropecé y él me ayudó…  
>- A mi me dio otra impresión….<br>- No imagines cosas Rosalie!  
>- Ni pienses en meterte con Edward Cullen, tiene muy mala reputación Bella, yo no lo conocía pero he oído cosas terribles de él, Lauren, una chica que trabajaba para Jasper empezó a salir con él lo conoció cuando fue a cenar a la casa de Alice y Jasper, ella servía la cena…le rompió el corazón y no quiero que te pase eso, es un mujeriego asqueroso, solo juega con las mujeres y no quiero que te haga eso…<br>- No crees fantasías Rose! El es mi jefe, nada más que eso, y debo llevarle una aspirina por cierto...  
>Bella fue en busca de la píldora con las palabras de Rosalie dándole vueltas. Tocó varias veces la puerta pero nadie respondió, solo se escuchaba la voz de Edward entablando una conversación. Empujó la puerta y entró tímidamente, el estaba sentado en el escritorio con el auricular en la oreja, Bella lo observó. No parecía un hombre involucrado en la finca, llevaba un traje gris, y su cabello despeinado, la barba de unos días crecida le adornaba la masculina mandíbula, sonrió al teléfono y una fila de dientes blancos perfectos se asomó, era muy apuesto y elegante, sus ojos hicieron conexión con los suyos, sin dejar de mirarla caminó hacia ella y le sacó de sus dedos la aspirina y el vaso de agua, nuevamente el roce de aquellos dedos le provocó un cosquilleo que no pudo ignorar. El seguía hablando, ahora daba órdenes, su voz sonaba más ronca que al principio. Ella necesitaba salir de ahí, Edward la ponía nerviosa, pero cuando quiso salir él la sujetó de la muñeca, lo que antes era un cosquilleó ahora era remplazado por chispazos de calor, en la zona de su agarre.<br>- Lo sé, te veré el lunes y cerraremos el trato…está bien, adiós – finalizó colgando – Isabella…siento mucho lo que pasó hoy, Irina es excesivamente posesiva con el pequeño, pero sin embargo a Alex pareces agradarle, te gustan los niños? – preguntó inquieto.  
>- Si – balbuceó – me gustan muchos los niños Señor Cullen – dijo corrigiendo su tono, Isabella Swan no dejaría que nadie la pusiera nerviosa.<br>- Tienes niños? – preguntó sin saber q eso haría que los ojos de Bella se empaparan..  
>-No, yo…debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer….<br>- Espera, lo siento no quise molestarte – se disculpó.  
>Ella tiró un poco de su agarré y él la soltó.<br>- Descuide no me molesta, solo que necesito terminar mi trabajo – Bella había sido tajante.  
>Edward se quedó clavado en el piso, perplejo por su tono y con los dedos escociéndole en los lugares donde había hecho contacto con aquella piel, usualmente él nunca se sentía demasiado atraído hacia una mujer, solo eran cuestiones de cama que si se daban él accedía, nunca buscaba a nadie, las mujeres solas hacían las ofertas y el negociaba, pero aquella chiquilla era la "tua cantante" su cercanía lo alteraba y tocar aquella piel había sido un error que pagaría.<br>Bella estaba aspirando la alfombra del pasillo cuando escucho pasitos detrás de ella, al girar se encontró con el pequeño Alexander que le estiraba los brazos, dudó pero al final lo levantó.  
>- Que tal tu siesta cielo? – Dijo Ella acariciando su espalda…<br>- Vaya, despertó – pronunció una voz detrás de ella.  
>El cuerpo de Isabella se puso rígido, miró a Edward y se dispuso a darle al niño pero el negó con la cabeza.<br>- No hay razón para que no sostengas a mi hijo, salvo que tú no quieras, pero le agradas y a mí no me molesta que estés cerca de él.  
>El pequeño se bajó de los brazos de Bella y corrió hacia su padre…<br>- Creo que necesitas un baño, Vaquero…  
>- Burbujas! – Gritó<br>- Si, Burbujas… - comentó llevando al pequeño al cuarto de baño.  
>Bella se dispuso a limpiar los cuartos, arrastró la aspiradora hasta la habitación de Edward, el lugar era muy propio de él se veía sofisticado pero masculino, todo en tonos azules oscuro, en el medio del lugar una cama enorme con cojines, lucia robusta y cómoda, si lo que Rosalie decía era verdad seguramente aquella cama había tenido muchas presencias femeninas.<br>Cuando tiró del edredón para hacer la cama, el perfume de Edward la envolvió, no entendía por qué aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa, ella se estaba sintiendo atraída, fue así desde el primer momento que sus dedos se tocaron provocándole descargas eléctricas. Terminó con la cama, debía recoger ropa que había allí, levantó una camisa y sin resistirlo se llevo la prenda a la altura de la nariz, aspiró dejando que el aroma de aquel hombre la invadiera…se sentía bien, una mezcla de perfume y la piel de Edward…  
>- Que haces? –susurró la voz a su espalda.<br>Bella dejó caer la prenda a sus pies, se quedó tiesa al ver a Edward…  
>- Yo estaba comprobando si la camisa estaba sucia – dijo algo nerviosa…<br>- No quise asustarte...  
>- No lo hizo…<br>- Sabes, no me gusta que me traten de "usted" por lo menos en casa.  
>- Es solo educación…<br>- Bueno, no lo hagas…  
>- Está bien, con tu permiso, me retiro..<br>- Bella…que harás el viernes?  
>- disculpa? – Dijo abriendo los ojos como plato…<br>- Si, tal vez podríamos ir a cenar o algo….  
>- No, yo no puedo –dijo sintiendo que su rostro se incendiaba.<br>- Pero…por qué? Tienes novio?  
>- Creo que no es de su incumbencia Señor Cullen… - dijo saliendo y dando un portazo.<br>Edward sonrió, esa mujer despertaba su interés de una manera alarmante, por alguna razón su forma de ser lo llamaba, lo tentaba, la manera exquisita que se ruborizaba, provocaba en él ganas de arrancarle la ropa y poseerla allí mismo, la manera en que mantenía distancia lo obligaba a tratar de acercarse mas.  
><em>Isabella<em>… dijo acariciando su nombre, porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así ante ella?...

Bella estaba furiosa, Rosalie tenía razón ese tipo era un mujeriego, intentar ligar con ella, era un descarado, pero ella no sería la próxima "Lauren" por supuesto que no!. Ella se haría respetar ningún tipo iba a jugar con ella, no como Mike, ella no tenía tiempo para esas boberías, estaba allí para ayudar al pequeño Taylor y luego de eso volvería con su pequeño, _Alan, _su corazón de madre se estrujó, echaba de menos a su pequeño…quería llevarle flores y estar un rato al lado de su lápida, eso le daba paz de cierto modo.  
>_Notas de la autora: Hola lectores! espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, vemos como la atracción empieza a crecer entre Bella y Edward...que estrategias usará él para acercarse a ella, por favor déjenme comentarios para saber si les gusta el curso que esta tomando la historia, me ayudan a continuar y alimentan mi inspiración. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y nos vemos en la próxima publicacion =).<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_capitulo 3: helado y algo mas..._**

* * *

><p>Llevaba más de una semana trabajando para los Cullen, y hoy era el primer día de descanso de la muchacha, Edward estaba trabajando en su estudio, realizaba algunas llamadas telefónicas cuando miró por la ventana, allí estaba ella, fuera del uniforme solo en jeans y una camiseta blanca que se le pegaba al torso, estaba hermosa, perfecta, sostenía un libro, estaba acomodada debajo de uno de los frondosos árboles del jardín, tal vez sería buena idea tomar un poco de aire llevaba allí encerrado más de cuatro horas…Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al jardín…<br>- Bonito día no?  
>Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos…<br>- Si – dijo ella sin más.  
>-Podríamos ir por un helado – le ofreció.<br>- Señor Cullen – dijo poniéndose de pie – no me gusta traspasar limites, usted es mi jefe y yo trabajo para usted…no sería ético – terminó elevando un poco la voz.  
>- De modo que no te gusta romper las reglas eh? – comentó con sonrisa ladina – Bueno lamento desarmar tu discurso sobre moralidad laboral pero técnicamente lo que dices no es cierto, trabajas para mi hermano Jasper, yo no te contraté…<br>- De todos modos yo no puedo salir con usted.  
>- Porque no? Solo es un helado, no es una propuesta de matrimonio Isabella, que podrías perder?<br>La cabeza, pensó, Edward estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella de modo que su perfume la mareaba, ni mencionar que se veía increíblemente guapo, llevaba Jeans, una camisa blanca arremangada y unos zapatos que parecían italianos, el cabello un poco alborotado y la barba apenas crecida le daba un aspecto muy varonil.  
>- No – dijo como dudando.<br>- Solo un helado, cerca de aquí…podemos hasta caminar…  
>Por que aquel hombre quería invitarla a ella? Podría tener a cualquier mujer del planeta, con solo un chasquido de dedos cualquier mujer se desnudaría ante aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes. Tal vez le obsesionaba jugar con los sentimientos de las personas…él ya le había hecho lo mismo a esa tal Lauren.<br>- No señor Cullen y no insista! – dijo Bella alejándose del lugar.  
>Entró a la casa se sentía ofuscada, Le frustraba que él le afectara de esa manera, era tan guapo…cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó en ella…cerró los ojos y visualizó nuevamente aquel rostro, esos labios, sus ojos…Unos golpecitos en la puerta la asustaron. Abrió y allí estaba él, su demonio personal.<br>- Señor Cullen… - dijo cansada.  
>- Olvidaste tu libro cabecita distraída – dijo dándole un golpecito inofensivo con el libro en la cabeza.<br>- Oh…gracias…  
>- Te espero afuera hasta que te vistas, vamos por ese helado – la animó<br>- No se rinde jamás, verdad? – no pudo evitar sonreír.  
>- No Isabella – dijo serio.<br>- Me pondré mis zapatillas…  
>Una vez que ella estuvo lista salieron, donde estaba la finca era un pueblo de lo más tranquilo, pequeño y agradable así que no tuvieron que caminar mucho antes de llegar a la única cafetería del lugar, Muy de los años 50, con tapicería roja y taburetes a juego, mesas plateadas ubicadas algunas al lado de enormes ventanales y otras al medio del salón, el suelo blanco y negro parecido a un tablero de ajedrez brillaba como espejo y había allí hasta una vieja rockola. Pese a que era un día soleado solo había otra pareja en la cafetería. Edward le indicó a Bella que se sentara junto a una gran ventana mientras él ordenaba. Se acercó a una mesera rubia, la joven debería tener la misma edad de Bella, ella se ruborizó en cuanto él le habló…Edward regresó a la mesa sentándose enfrentado a Bella.<br>- En un segundo traen nuestro pedido.  
>- Como sabes que yo quería lo mismo? – lo desafió.<br>- Créeme nena, te gustará – respondió mostrándose seguro – quieres escuchar algo en particular? – dijo señalando el aparato.  
>- No, escoge tú…<br>Edward volvió a pararse…Eso le dio tiempo a Bella para admirarlo sin que él supiera…era muy masculino, sus anchos hombros, sus piernas largas, toda en perfecta proporción, todo un dios griego. "careless whisper" comenzó a sonar…él volvió a la mesa.  
>- Quiero saber de ti Isabella – inquirió con la voz gruesa y profunda.<br>Bella se perdió en aquellos ojos inquisidores, su mandíbula cuadrada, sus labios, todo era perfecto en él.  
>- Que quiere saber exactamente señor Cullen? – dijo obligándose a prestar atención.<br>- Sobre tu vida, como llegaste a trabajar a mi casa?  
>- No quiero hablar de mi vida personal Señor, creo que es un atropello a mi intimidad.<br>- Creo que tengo derecho a saber quien está dentro de mi casa.  
>- No debería averiguar eso antes de contratar a sus empleados – respondió<br>- Vaya! Señorita Swan tiene usted una boca algo suelta…  
>- Rose…Rosalie, me comentó con respecto al trabajo, en realidad yo no quería venir, porque no quería dejar a mi… - se interrumpió, no iba a mencionar a su hijo, no podía hacerlo sin echarse a llorar – mi casa…pero conozco a un niño, Taylor, y el tiene un problema grave en su cadera, y necesita una operación, y es muy pobre, solo vive con su abuela una mujer de ochenta años, y quiero ayudarlo…<br>- De modo que solo está trabajando para reunir el dinero y ayudar al niño…  
>- si…<br>- Vaya señorita Swan eso es…admirable…y vive con sus padres?  
>- No, mis padres murieron cuando yo era adolescente…apenas tenía 17 años<br>- Lo lamento, ósea que te criaste sola desde entonces?  
>- No, con mi ex esposo, me casé al cumplir los 18.<br>Edward abrió los ojos como platos…  
>- Me casé solo por civil, pero fue un error…nos divorciamos hace cuatro años cuando yo tenía 20…<br>- Vaya, eres toda una sorpresa - comentó sonriendo.  
>- Y que hay de usted señor Cullen?.<br>- Yo estaba casado hasta hace 4 años cuando mi esposa falleció…una enfermedad genética, soy viudo y padre soltero. No hay mucho que contar, soy abogado…  
>- Que hace alguien como usted en este pueblo?...<br>- Bueno la verdad es que hasta hace poco vivía en un piso en New York con mi pequeño hijo, pero Jasper nos pidió de favor que nos mudáramos a la finca ya que Alice pasaba mucho tiempo sola en New jersey y está un poco afectada por no poder quedar embarazada, la verdad que es un tema que nos está afectando a todos, pero queremos estar cerca de ella para que sepa que tiene nuestro apoyo.  
>- Ya veo…<br>La mesera llegó con el helado, era una copa enorme, para dos, cubierta de chocolate y trozos de galletas…  
>- Woow es enorme! – dijo Bella sin reprimirse.<br>- Si además delicioso – comentó Edward…  
>Otra vez los ojos inquisidores y penetrantes se posaron en los suyos.<br>- Siéntete con toda la libertad del mundo y come – le dijo observándola.  
>Ella se llevó una cucharada del postre a la boca, cuando sintió que el la observaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el esbozó otra sonrisa.<br>- Usted no come?  
>- Si- dijo llevándose delicadamente la cuchara a la boca.<br>Bella se sentía torpe al lado de aquel hombre que poseía una finura y elegancia extrema, seguía sin entender por qué la había invitado a aquel lugar, le atraía? Quería jugar con ella? A caso había escuchado a aquella mujer, Irina, y solo quería interrogarla para comprobar la seguridad de Alex?...  
>- Me gustaría leer tus pensamientos – Observó…<br>- Estaba pensando en que trabajaré mucho tiempo antes de conseguir el dinero para la operación – mintió.  
>- mmm…tal vez no, mi hermano Jasper es cirujano y yo correría con los gastos de la operación.<br>- De ninguna manera, yo soy la que quiere ayudar a Taylor…  
>- Tómalo como un préstamo, te lo descontaré de tu salario si tu quieres…será mejor para el niño que la operación se realice cuanto antes, no crees?<br>Bella lo reconsideró por un segundo, tal vez sería buena opción…  
>- Pero luego hablaremos de eso, ahora quiero que comas este delicioso helado…<br>Otra vez aquellos ojos la asechaban, cuando su mirada se unió con la de él sintió una descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal directo a los músculos debajo de su abdomen. Nerviosa rompió el contacto visual con miedo que esa mirada pudiera debelar sus pensamientos. Ya había caído la tarde cuando salieron de la cafetería, había una brisa cálida que mecía levemente las hojas de los arboles.  
>Caminaron en silencio, Edward parecía pensativo, Había hermosos destellos de pequeñas luciérnagas y el perfume de algunas plantas silvestres llenaban el aire.<br>- Gracias por el helado – al final dijo como para romper la tensión.  
>Bella siguió caminando, se extrañó al oír solo sus pisadas, Edward se había quedado tras ella, se veía perturbado, ido…luego de un momento volvió en sí, dio tres grandes zancadas y la jaló del brazo, Bella perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar en sus brazos, los rostros estaban demasiado cerca.<br>- Detenme ahora Bella, porque llevo toda la tarde queriendo besarte y si no me paras lo voy a hacer – ronroneó rozando su boca  
>Como podía hacer tal cosa? Cuando ella deseaba lo mismo. La respiración de él acariciaba su rostro, miles de sensaciones la recorrían, cosquilleos desde los pies a la cabeza, no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos. Los labios de Edward atraparon los suyos, ella gimió en su boca, hacía mucho tiempo que no la besaban, y menos con la experta calidad de este hombre el beso era ansioso pero no torpe, la sujetaba fuertemente de los costados de la cadera, se volvió más sugerente cuando su lengua se abrió camino en su boca, era exquisito, su beso sabía a jarabe de chocolate y helado, Bella enredó las manos en su pelo y jaló suavemente haciendo que Edward emitiera un sonido ronco desde su garganta en respuesta, Bella se estaba consumiendo, sentía el calor abrazándola, pegó su cuerpo a aquel espécimen masculino y que maravilloso fue sentir su erección, ella comenzaba a sentir la urgencia también, sentía que perdía el control, estaba perdiendo en la resistencia.<p>

- Edward qué demonios significa esto!? – la voz a sus espaldas provocó que se separaran enseguida

Notas de la autora: hola lectores, espero q hayan disfrutado el cap de hoy actualicé sumamente rapido! me gané unos comentarios verdad?, por favo dejen sus opiniones, quiero saber si la historia les va gustando. Bueno nos leemos en la prox. publicación =)


End file.
